Kaleidoscopes and the like which present varied designs and ornamentations pleasing to the eye have long been popular to both adults and children. However, these devices are unable to present these designs in three dimensions, and do not permit the persons operating the device to use their own imaginations to create varied designs.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a novelty device that permits the creation of varied three dimensional designs which are pleasing to the eye.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novelty device which will permit the user to create a variety of physical three-dimensional designs.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.